


Angel's Den

by Smolangryslytherin



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angel Harry Potter, Angels and Demons, Cute, Demon Tom Riddle, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Sweet Harry Potter, Wings, coffe shop, they are just sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolangryslytherin/pseuds/Smolangryslytherin
Summary: "Harry's eyes fly to him, and his smile freezes for a split of a second before, with reddened cheeks, he lets out a type of chuckle that tugged at his heart. Before he knew it, he was already on his range, close enough to smell the sun, chamomile and blooming flowers of him."Tom has been looking for him for a decade, only to find Harry in London, running a coffee shop.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour because I'm lonely, sad and in serious need for attention.

Tom was a proud demon. He had no reason to hate who he was as, well, it was his fault that he was what he was. Having previously been an angel he is aware of what is the train of thought that an angel has before falling. Or vaguely saunter downwards. 

It happens so fast that you can't even see the moment where the shift occurs. You only know that suddenly your wings are starting to lose their feathers and painfully darker feathers start to grow and you are left to question when did you go wrong. But then, after some long drown self-hate you accept what happened and start to work on yourself. You feed you hunger and cause deviance because that's what you are meant to do. And he has seen some of himself in that Angel, the one that has been avoiding him for ten short years. Before disappearing out of thin air, he had sought him and with some indecision kissed his cheek and flew away from his claws with no clear direction for Tom to follow.

Both sides had been relieved when Harry left him, saying they were too much of a liability to be together. But he was bound to disagree. He misses having him around. He misses the sound of bells whenever the angel was too happy, or that deafening buzzing sound that he would make some days. And the warmth. 

But he wouldn't want to inconvenience him. He can be a sinner but causing harm to that pretty, innocent face of his was simply out of the question.

Tom was lonely.

For the last ten years he would search for the angel, but only when having, what Harry liked to call, 'evil withdraw'. He would walk around the streets of whatever city he was in, just to cause some mayhem and look for the green eyes, but if he didn't find him before ending his fed, he would return home and try again elsewhere. 

He had decided that today was feeding time, and he was making his way around London, just meeting doubt and pushing around whatever dark idea the humans around him had. It almost made him laugh remembering how once Harry said that he had a dark cloud of negative aura floating around him. _Yes, exactly. It's supposed to be that way, angel,_ he had said trying to keep his tone away from mocking, _just like how you have a cloud of goodness and happiness._ Even though he didn't have that. Harry was chaotic, not benevolent.

He crosses the street, at first not minding for a second the coffee shop located on the corner of the street, but there is the faint sound of bells tinkling. It was only faint, but it made him stop dead in his tracks looking around. He stood very still, trying to ignore the sound of cars, chatting and people walking. Just waiting...

There it was again! 

Tom turns in the direction and smiles to himself. From the window, he could make the presence of the angel on the inside of the store. His blinding, angelic smile being presented towards the human customer of his made him all fuzzy. For a split of a second, he thinks of not entering the coffee shop, but he has been looking for him for so long that turning on his heel and walking away didn't make much sense. So, breathing deeply and fixing his hair, he steps inside. The door making it's usual warning sound when he comes. The sound of that bell almost makes him scoff, at how pathetic of an imitation it was with Harry's heavenly sound.

Harry's eyes fly to him, and his smile freezes for a split of a second before, with reddened cheeks, he lets out a type of chuckle that tugged at his heart. Before he knew it, he was already on his range, close enough to smell the sun, chamomile and blooming flowers of him. 

He waits for the angel to say the first thing, hesitant and confused. 

"Tom! It's so good to see you," he says, hopping in place with his bright smile.

Tom nods, wanting nothing more than holding him close. 

"How long has it been?" Harry asks, tilting his head to the side with some wishful expression. Tom can't help but swallow and stand closer, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms, bending over the counter with a wicked smile.

"A decade?" Harry is visibly startled.

"It's been that long?

"Yes..."

"Oh! Well, I- I've missed you," He admits heatedly. If Tom were not the way he was it, he would have just simply put that pass him, but he took that and kept it close to his heart. The way his eyes blinked nervously, his blush across his face, and how that same blush went down his neck, the tiny speckles of sparkles or other shiny substance that seems to cover the entirety of his face, just subtlety. He knew of their existence for how close he has been, how long he examined every inch of it and his almost perfect eyesight. 

_For how long could he live solely in that vision?_ Tom can't help but question himself. _For not much time,_ he responds to himself.

Tom has to clear his throat to compose himself.

"I've missed you, too. I just wasn't aware that you held me so highly," he purrs, leaning on the counter, closer and closer to him, greedily taking in the adorable, big, kittenish green eyes and the kind smile of those pink lips,- _SLAM!_ "Fuck!"

"Siri!"

Tom hisses stumbling back, holding his head with his hands. 

"Leave," the older angel growls at him, threatening him with the book he hit him with. The buzzing sound coming from him was causing headaches and all those humans inside and outside of the coffee shop. With a singular wave, he forced all of them to eave to take care of their pain, giving them the idea of maybe visit their family, or whatever they wanted. 

He was not going to be blamed for the chilling end of so many humans just because an all-powerful angel was having a temper tantrum. He had to close his eyes to avoid the blinding white light that was almost burning him. 

"Siri, stop!"

The buzzing sound lowers considerably, and that light was no longer deadly. He can feel some misery around himself, choking screams of souls and he growls loudly.

"And they call you heaven creatures," he huffs, "you know how much mess you are in?!"

Sirius just looked at him, and with a smirk that he would not like being so close to Harry, he simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers. At once he knew that some miracle washed the streets.

He has never felt so much contempt for an angel before. (That is a lie, but whatever.)

Harry thankfully appeared to be enraged with the angel's poor behaviour if it were to take from the slap on his arm and the loud high-pitched scream of his. 

"Siri, no! I told you that there would not be this sort of behaviour here."

Tom still created some space between the two angels. He fixes his jacket and fixes his hair and makes sure that his body is not bleeding anywhere. Sirius glares at him and struts to the back of the shop, leaving them alone on the empty coffee shop. Harry looks up at him in silence for a moment, before running and coming back with a box of band-aids in his hands.

"Does it hurt?"

Instead of reminding him that he was a demon, not a human, or that it was a hit and not a cut, Tom simply pouts and nods. There's some warm on his deceased heart when Harry coos at him, rubbing the place where he was hit with impressive care and kindness. It took him back to when they were holding each other on that beach, Harry crying and him panicking. 

His back shivers and some feathers fall to the floor when the angel, on the tip of his toes, pressed his lips to that place on his head and smiled softly. He is not fully aware when the band-aid is ripped and placed over the place an innocent kiss was given. 

Yes, it was maybe just a simple thing, but no matter how much time passes he would know what happened, and how the angelic being pressed close to him.

There's a loud clearing of a throat. Sirius was standing by the door to the back of the shop, glaring daggers at him, and the buzzing was back. Tom snickers when Harry dramatically rolled his eyes and showed him his back to then turn and smile at Tom. 

They sit on the stools next to the counter, Tom using all his self-strength to not melt at the angelic being across from him.

He has to clear his own throat.

"When did you open the shop?" 

Harry looks away for a second, before turning back to him and shrugging.

"Maybe five years ago? I was bored..." He says rubbing his elbow, "And being close to people makes me feel better. Life is so lonely."

"hmmm."

"... Where were you?"

"Oh?" _Looking for you,_ "Everywhere, really. I would feed myself enough to travel and stay wherever I felt like it at the moment."

Harry nods chirpy, but he could see some sadness on his lowered eyes.

"I'm glad... Did you like it? Travelling, I mean."

"No," he answers a little bit to fast, "it's... lonely."

 _I missed you,_ it's what he doesn't say, but taken from the wide hopeful eyes and that beautiful blinding smile, Harry understood it.

"Well, we don't have to be alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just normal day in customer service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sad so I wrote something wholesome instead of my angsty main fic  
> well, it's supposed to be wholesome, I just stopped mid-way

"I'm sorry, but we can't make you that."

"Absurd."

"You can't get that here," he repeats, slower. Trying to get his point across the thick-head human standing across from him behind the counter with his arms crossed and a snarl on his cracked lips.

"I sure as hell can!"

He hums, shivering at the delicious curse that slides down his spine. 

"We can't make that. This is a coffee shop."

"You better make my Hot Zombie Smash cocktail or I'll take my business elsewhere."

"Ok, go. Preferably to a pub, were, you know, they actually do have alcohol."

"That cocktail has fruits!"

"Oh, so that is breakfast for you?" The man cursed him and stormed out of the coffee shop, banging the door as he went. "It's only nine in the morning!" he had yell before the door closed.

Tom lets out a trembly laugh. He had already had his fill of negative emotions, it wasn't the same as sin, but a snack was a snack.

"Hey, you," he turns to Sirius, but makes no direct eye-contact, "go clean the tables...-"

"EXCUSE ME!" They whip their heads to the irate blonde lady, whose haircut made him dizzy. It was almost going against gravity, and was bigger than it should, "You shouldn't speak to him like that!"

Tom smirks and walks away, leaving them to fight. Their bickering was nothing more than background white sound on his ear with how much entitlement he has had to deal in the short few hours that the business had been open today.

He is not sure how he started working in the Angel's Den, Harry and Sirius' coffee shop. He is scarcely aware that one day he came to visit Harry, as he usually did, and suddenly he had a light yellow apron thrown over his neck and tied around his waist and was serving coffees to tired students and rude workers. He is not sure how many times he has come hungry and left with a 'belly' full. Every day, though, he worries more for his angel, and how this could affect him, although he is unsure as to how or why his angelic powers were not working to calm the enraged masses. He could not quit, for a lot of reasons really. He didn't have an actual contract, nor a reason to be there, only that he wanted to assist the angel with his workplace. 

And that was that.

Working with people, serving them, was the shittiest and most awful thing to ever work in. If he could, Tom would prefer to fall from heaven a thousand times than working there, dealing with complicated and rude human beings that wanted stupid things from him. It was simply baffling just how people always thought they were right, and even with the beautiful, calming company of his angel, they could find things to complain or criticized. 

Tom couldn't understand their reasoning. Being with Harry was...

He shots a glance to the angel smiling down at a group of college girls that kept him in a conversation, not having enough words to describe. The way his eyes were a bit narrow with his big smile, the dimples and his rosy cheeks.

And he is sure that if he were to describe how it was, he'll set himself on flames.

He jumps and looks away fast when green eyes met his. Focusing on cleaning a table, the tension travels down his spine when a warm hand takes place over his upper arm. 

"How are you doing? I saw that man be mean to you," he shrugs, putting the damped cloth on the pocket of his apron, "Are you okay?"

"Angel, I'm not you. I feed on that."

"That doesn't mean you like it."

Tom refuses to allow Harry to sense how agitated the statement made him. 

"You can't know that."

"True. But can't you sense it?"

He can't conceal the disconcertment on his face this time.

"Sense what?"

"How I feel about people treating you unfairly."

"I don't know what you mean," he mumbles with a bitter laugh.

But he does know.

It's not much about how he shows it, but about what he emanates from his core. It would be sharp sulfuric pretty much like the stench that surrounds some places in hell and this time it was coming from the angel. 

He was trying to show him how much he disliked the treatment that is pushed towards Tom. 

He was not blushing.

"Yeah, well, can you feel what I'm sending?" 

Harry smiled widely, letting him know that he indeed felt it.

"Is that why your... protector hates me?"

"Siri prefers the title of father," this gets a snicker out of Tom, throwing a look at Sirius, who was still trying to calm the hysterical woman on the counter.

"And is the big boss happy with that?"

As soon as he joked about that Harry lost his smile, and looked down to his hands. 

"I've got to do something."

"Are you okay?"

Harry nods with a tense smile. "Yes, it's fine. Want to get lunch together?"

 _We have no need to eat or drink,_ "Sure."

He kept his eyes on Harry as he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty tired, but here ya go
> 
> tumblr: smolangryslytherin

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have a second chapter. As short as this one, though. But I'm not working in it at the moment.


End file.
